poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly Oddparents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie is an first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/The Fairly OddParents crossover film planed to made by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Act 1.: Pooh And His Friends Meet Timmy Turner And The Fairies, Bowser And Crocker's World Dommination Plan The movie begins with "non-copyright-infringing movie parodies", including parodies of Star Wars (with distinct mockeries of Darth Vader's famous line and Jar Jar Binks), Spider-Man, and Jurassic Park, all with the villains of the parodies saying, "Tell me your secret, Timmy Turner!" presumably meaning his fairy godparents' existence. After getting swallowed whole by a dinosaur, Timmy wakes up, finding it all to be a dream - enabling Cosmo and Wanda to prepare him for his Fairy-versary party With A Special Courtesy of The Good Fairy And Of Course Pooh And His Friends. Cosmo and Wanda explain that a Fairy-versary is the day that celebrates having kept his fairies a secret for one year. The party is kept uninterrupted by a "Forget-me-Knob" installed in the door, which when touched, immediately causes the person opening the door to forget what they were doing. Among the various magical gifts Timmy receives from the magical friends he has made over the past year, he is given a magical (but bad-tasting) muffin, which can grant any rule-free wish (except a wish for the muffin to taste better, according to Cosmo). Timmy asks how he got fairy godparents and Wanda tells him the story. A flashback is shown with 8 year old Timmy and how Vicky (14 Years Old In This Flashback) got into his life and started torturing him. Timmy then finds out that it was because his parents lied to him in order to get out of the house more often, which led to them constantly lying to Timmy, even when it's completely unnecessary. Depressed about the information, he wishes that his parents could never lie to him (There's a sub-plot in which Timmy's parents make an attempt to see how honest they really are) Meanwhile Bowser Koopa, Dr. Facilier, And His Terror Troop Join Forces To Timmy's Crazy Teacher Denzel Crocker To Find The Magic Muffin So They Can Use Their Powers To Take Over The World And All Is Inhabitants What Timmy does not realize is that with no rules, anyone can use the magic muffin. Consequently, when he takes it to school and it falls into the wrong hands of Crocker & Bowser, he tries everything to get it back, only to discover at lunchtime that today is "Muffin Monday" and loses it among mountains of muffins. Elsewhere in the cafeteria, a monkey named Bippy (who was A.J.'s monkey) is caged and watching the food-muffin-fight. Timmy feels sorry for him and lets him out. However, as Timmy and now Crocker & Bowser continue to search for the muffin, Bippy finds the muffin before either one of them, and takes a bite. Suddenly, the whole world is transformed, leaving monkeys the rulers of Earth. Act 2.: The Simian World, Wanda's Captured, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, The Koopalings Dr. Facilier, Mistress Nine, And Crocker Supreme Rulers of The World To make matters worse, Timmy loses his godparents when Jorgen announces to all fairies that Da Rules (the magical rule book that fairies have to follow, whether they want to or not) say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species" on Earth: monkeys. Bippy ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda as godparents, and is for a time apparently the subject of his own Fairly Oddparents-esque show (with heavy emphasis on bananas). Timmy And Our Heroes, who still remembers Cosmo and Wanda, follows Bippy to try to get him to unwish everything. Luckily, due to Cosmo's 'paraphrasing' of Bippy's wish, which Cosmo claims could just as easily have been for another banana, Timmy manages to unwish everything. Unfortunately, immediately afterward, Crocker & Bowser finds the muffin, takes a double bite, and wishes they could catch a fairy. Unfortunately, the closest fairy around is none other than Wanda. With his newfound power, They transforms the world and makes himself the all-powerful magical and Diabolical leaders Final Act.: The Final Battle, Pooh, Timmy, Mewtwo, And Company Vs. Crocker, Bowser, Facilier And His Goons Luckily, Timmy And Pooh And The Gang manages to survive unaltered using the presents he got at his Fairy-versary party, which, due to their magical nature, are immune to Crocker & Bowser's magic. They decides to fight magic with magic, and with Cosmo, Timmy engages Crocker & Bowser in a battle ranging across the world. In one area, Cosmo even develops "massive pecs" to help defeat Crocker, Bowser and free Wanda. Ultimately, however, Cosmo is captured as well, and Timmy's identity (kept secret for most of the conflict via a Groucho Marx mask) is revealed. Timmy & Bowser manages to use every magic item in his possession during the fight, outmaneuvering Crocker & Bowser by creating a nuclear blast (which he created, using Cupid's arrow to split an atom, when Crocker shrunk them to a sub-atomic level inside a writer's pencil eraser), reflecting certain magical blasts with his magic mirror, and even controlling a sphinx brought to life by Crocker & Bowser. However, Crocker & Bowser are not defeated. Subsequently, Crocker & Bowser realizes that although he cannot defeat Timmy with his godparents, he can force Timmy to surrender by holding his real parents at wand-point. Timmy then realizes that there was only one way to fix everything: he yells out loud, with his parents as witnesses, that Cosmo and Wanda are his godparents. As this is the biggest breach of Da Rules, they disappear, and Crocker's power is gone. Timmy's parents realizes this and beat Crocker to a pulp, knocking out all of his teeth, giving him a black eye, and a permanently disfigured face And Bowser And His Goons Escapes With Another Plan Foiled Then, the magical muffin flies out of Crocker & Bowser grip, and Timmy eats it whole and wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to be his godparents again (Although Timmy has his entire body chained, he somehow has a free arm and eats the muffin.) His wish is granted, and as they reappear, Timmy wishes - successfully - that everything be returned to normal and that no one remember any of it Except Pooh And His Friends. However, it remains that Timmy's parents will continue to be more honest on their own terms And For Crocker Begins To Told Them In Dimmsdale Elementary School That Fairy Beings Are Real So The Headmistress Sends Him To An Lunatics Asylum. It all seems to be over until Jorgen Von Strangle shows up in Timmy's room and says that, even though everything is fixed, he still broke Da Rules, told his parents that he had fairy godparents, and has overall caused too much damage. Therefore, he is still going to take Cosmo and Wanda away. Asked for any last words, Timmy yells, "Think fast!" and throws the Forget-me-Knob at Jorgen, konking him in the head. Jorgen forgets what he was doing, and turns to Cosmo and Wanda. They say that Jorgen was going to reassign them to Timmy - which Jorgen does, and then leaves (to scramble the fairies) Timmy reminds them that he "just got fairy godparents", so Cosmo and Wanda set up a huge stage with lights, saying, "I'm Cosmo," "And I'm Wanda," "And we're your fairy godparents!" (reinacting their first appearance to Timmy). Timmy hugs them and says "And I wouldn't wish it any other way!" Meanwhile All The Fairies of The Fairy World Happily Are Going To Earth Finally, Crocker is seen locked away in an insane asylum, stunned to sleep by Cosmo. Trivia * The Bowser Family, Ranmon and Dr. Facilier will guest star and work for Denzel Crocker. * This storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers''. * This film take place after ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween ''(Witch explains that Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore already knows Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda). * This film will be used a NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover